Fire and Ice
by SoaringOnImaginaryWings
Summary: When Edan is brought to the palace to study magic under the queen's guidance, she finds that she and Loki are like fire and ice- different as can be. But, as the saying goes, opposites attract, and Loki and Edan realize that they have more in common than they thought. But when disaster strikes Asgard, where will they stand? And what of their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

The cool, damp air caresses my skin, creating goosebumps and causing the fine hairs on my arms to stand up. Tucking a lock of auburn hair behind my ear, I shiver. I fold my arms to keep the body heat in, wishing I had thought to bring a shawl. It's not particularly cold in the hilltop, but I have always gotten cold more easily than others. I debate making a fire, but decide it's light will steal from the coming sight.

Over the horizon, a soft, golden glow approaches. The edge of the sun creeps from where the land meets the sky. It rises slowly, taking its time and bringing warmth and promises of a new day.

Asgardian sunrises are beautiful, making the fatigue of getting up so early entirely worth it. This one blends pinks and oranges and golds in the sky, like paint on a canvas. The sun sheds light on everything it touches, making it look welcoming and glorious. I close my eyes and tilt my head back, reveling gratefully in its warmth. I can tell it will be a beautiful summer day. Just the kind I like.

When the entire sun is visible, I make my way down the hill. The grass is still damp for the night's dew, chilling my feet. I walk briskly, reaching the road that will take me back to the marketplace quickly. I sit down at the side of the road and take off my shoes. Concentrating hard, I close my eyes, let energy pool into my hand, and set it ablaze. The heat is comfortable, and I hold it near my feet to warm them.

Magic has always been a part of me, just as much as my curly hair or grey eyes. It's always been with me, I know not how or why. I'm still trying to discover what I can and cannot do. I have experimented most with fire. I can create it, as well as harness it and put it out. Although I think there is more, I simply cannot access it.

Feet warm, I lace my shoes back up and continue walking. Though it is early, the marketplace is already coming alive. Stalls and booths sell everything from fruit to clay pots and jars. Early morning shoppers buy items for the day's meals, sidestepping boys chasing each other with wooden swords and girls running in groups from shop to shop.

I tuck into an alley, locating the stash of things I left earlier this morning. My few belongings are tied in a rucksack, a blanket keeping the bundle together. Sleeping outside isn't that bad, when it is warm. During the long, colder months, there are usually kind homes that take me in for a few days before I have move on. I am grateful for their help, so I try not to stay too long and intrude. When all else fails, there are sheltered enough areas in the city that will do for a night. Anything is better than my old home.

I retrieve my things and return to the marketplace. The fresh, untouched smell of morning is replaced by the odors of fruit, meat, baking bread, animals, sweat, and clay that makes up the market's scent. Digging out my moneybag and opening it, I frown. I have enough to hold over for perhaps a fortnight more, but I will need to find work soon. Selling goods in a shop, carrying wood, sewing dresses, anything with decent pay. Work is not difficult to find, I will simply have to keep a look out.

Extracting a few coins, I let my eyes wander from both to booth. They find what they desire. I approach a booth stocked with succulent fruit of every kind, select a large one and handed the man selling them two copper coins. He smiles at me and nods.

"Good day, Edan."

"Good day, Orvar," I reply. He has always given me fair prices, and we are on good terms. "How far you?"

"Well, thank you. And yourself?"

"Fine, thanks. I glance to the sky. "'Tis looking to be a fine day, is it not?"

He nods. "Indeed it is. Have fun and be safe, yes?"

I laugh. "You know I will make an effort."

We part ways with a smile. As I walk down the street, I take a generous bite of my breakfast. A bit of juice dribbles from the fruit, leaving a sticky trail down my chin. I wipe it off with the sleeve of my tunic. I head to the heart of the city, the marketplace becoming more and more crowded as I go. It becomes increasingly difficult to move around. People jostle about and bump into each other. A gaggle of girls stand in front of a shop window admiring dresses. I jump to the side in time to dodge a group of small children chasing each other.

Drums sound in the distance. Their steady beating comes closer, volume slowly intensifying. I wonder, what could it be? A murmur runs through the crowd and excitement rises. Something important.

The crowd parts, people rushing to move to the side of the street. I get swept with the current and end up on the left side of the street, towards the front of the crowd. The drums beat louder. Poking my head out and looking right, I see a few members of the Royal Guard. Their arms are stiff at their sides, swords glinting in the sun. Behind them, an open air carriage is being pulled by white horses. Queen Frigga sits in the carriage, smiling at the crowd. I've heard that the queen enjoys going on rides through Asgard, this must be one of them.

I lean back as the carriage draws near. People wave and greet the queen, and she smiles and waves back. Queen Frigga has always been a just leader, Asgard's citizens love her.

As the procession draws adjacent to me, something in the corner of my eye catches my attention. A few little boys are still running around playing a war game with wooden swords and lit torches. One is about to run into the street, in front of the procession. The drums seem to crescendo, and my heart hammers with it. That boy is going to get trampled if someone does not intervene.

The boys run into the street and I chase after them without hesitation. Neighing loudly, the horses stand on their hind legs, nearly bucking their riders off. One boy is right under the horses hooves. I grab him and roll safely out of the horse's way. A woman screams, and I see that one of the torches fell to the ground and ignited a piece of intricate fabric adorning the carriage. The boys run off.

"Someone fetch a pail of water!" a vendor yells. A few scramble around.

I walk calmly to the fire. Someone tries to pull me away, but I shake them off. Concentrating hard, I focus on the flames. I hold my hand out and make a motion as if smothering them. After a moment, the fire slowly shrinks, dying out within seconds.

The street is silent. My cheeks heat up. I am not used to having all the attention on me. A man runs up with a pail of water and throws it onto the carriage, looking disappointed when he realizes the fire is gone.

The queen descends from the carriage, and I freeze. A thousand thoughts fly through my mind. Uh-oh. Am I in trouble? Will I be put in the dungeon? She's coming! Do I curtsy? Do I bow? Before I can make a decision, she is approaching me.

"Queen Frigga!" I gasp. I bow my head in a unsure manner and immediately wonder if it is appropriate to directly address the queen as such.

"Rise, child," she says. Her voice is not unkind. "What is your name?"

"Edan, Your Majesty," I stammer nervously.

"Hm." She taps her lip thoughtfully. "As you were!" she calls out to the crowd. Little by little, they they come back to life and trickle away, going back to what they were doing before the carriage came by. the guards keep a sharp eye out for any more threats. The queen turns back to me. "Tell me about your power, dear."

"My power?" She nods. I lick my lips. "Well, um, I cannot do vast amounts with it. I can sort of gather energy in my hands. And I can control fire, create it, hold it, put it out. That's what I'm best at. I can sometimes sense people's intentions."

The queen looks thoughtful. "How long have you had this power?"

"As long as I can remember, Your Highness." I look down, hoping I'm not coming off as disrespectful.

"Well, then," she says, "it is good I found you. I am learned in the art of magic, as is one of my sons, and you seem to have potential that remains untapped. I wish to bring you to the palace and train you in the usage of magic."

"Yes." I answer without thought. I clear my throat. "I mean, as you wish, Your Majesty. It would be an honor." How could I say no, even if I want to? There is nothing tying me to the life I live now.

Queen Frigga clasps her hands together. "Lovely. Have you things to gather and a family to bid farewell to?"

I shake my head. "I do not reside with my family, I know not where they are."

"Then where do you live?" the queen asks.

"I sleep in the streets, or wherever I can find hospitality from a stranger."

The queen looks as if she want to inquire about my family, but elects to stay quiet. "A story for another time, I think. Is there anything you wish to take with you on your journey?'

"Yes, might I have a moment to retrieve my bag?"

"Of course."

A guard watches me closely as I retrieve my bag from the side of the street where it fell earlier, as though under the impression that I might run away. The notion causes the corners of my mouth to perk up. Why would I attempt to make an escape from this new opportunity?

"Is that all?" the queen asks, gesturing to my small bag. I nod. "Good. Let us depart." We climb into the carriage and sit across from one another. With my bag at my feet, Queen Frigga nods to a guard. He flicks the reins on his horse, and the procession continues onward. The drums strike up again as they had never been interrupted.

Hello! That was the beginning of _Fire and Ice_, the story I'm currently working on. I don't know when regular updates will come, but I'm hoping for sooner rather than later!


	2. Chapter 2

As we get closer to the palace, the crowds become denser and louder. They cheer as the procession passes by. I shift uncomfortably, feeling like people are staring. Who is this lowly stranger, riding in a carriage with the Queen of Asgard? With my ragged attire, I certainly cannot pass for even a servant.

"Fret not!" Queen Frigga says gently when she sees my nervous expression. "They will wonder of your identity, but no harm shall come to you."

I nod. "Thank you, Your Highness."

She gives me a kind smile before turning back to the adoring, clapping crowd. They are right to cheer. The queen has always been the kindest and most compassionate of the royal family. Prince Thor is adored by Asgard as well, with his good looks, large muscles, and bravery in battle. The Allfather, King Odin, is also well-loved. He is a firm, just ruler.

And then there is Prince Loki. Whereas the rest of his family is light haired and fair skinned, the Mischief Maker has hair as black as night and skin as pale as parchment. His looks seem to be the most similar part of him to his family, though. All of Asgard values strength, bravery, and physical traits. Everything I have heard about Loki suggests that he is quiet, preferring to read or practice magic than to spar.

A shiver runs through me as I realize I am going to meet the rest of the royal family. Suddenly, a thousand thoughts run through my head: What if they don't like me? What if I do something wrong and I get thrown out onto the streets again? What if my magic isn't good enough? I am suddenly having second thoughts about agreeing to go to the palace with the queen. I should just tell her no, that I would prefer to live on the streets…

Bilge snipe dung. I have an unheard of opportunity in front of me, why am I so eager to throw it away? I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. I have a whole new life ahead of me! No point in letting a bit of fear of the unknown to stop me.

It is good I have strengthened my resolve, because we are coming up on the palace. The horse pull the carriage through the gates, and I gasp. The palace grounds are stunning, filled with gardens containing beautiful statues, fountains of flowing water, and flowers of every hue. I have never seen anything nearly as gorgeous as this, there is little room for flowers in the city. Benches rest in the shade of trees, branches bending under the weight of ripe fruit.

A stable is situated on the right of the palace. I can see beautifully groomed horses through open doors, animals I have little experience with. Turning to the palace itself, my lips part. I am awestruck. Ornate columns stand a dozen, no, a hundred times my height, crafted of fine metal. The towers stand arranged in different heights come to a peak in the middle. The palace gleams. I have seen it from a distance, but that image in uncomparable to what it looks like up close.

"This…" I stutter, unable to produce words.

Queen Frigga laughs good-naturedly. "Yes, this is the palace. You are to live here now."

The widest grin I have ever felt spreads across my face. "I think I am going to enjoy this."

A guard helps the queen out of the carriage, then turns to me. I do not exactly need help stepping down, nevertheless, I take his hand and thank him. He gives me a welcoming smile and returns to an attentive ready position.

I turn my eyes to the palace, where a group of servants has come to join us on the grand lawn. The Allfather and the princes are flanked by more guards and maids.

The king approaches Queen Frigga with a smile. "Greetings, my wife. Did you enjoy your outing?"

Smiling back, the queen nods. "I did, indeed. It was rather eventful."

My cheeks turn pink at this, though it was probably not meant to be rude. I feel a pair of eyes on me, and I turn my head slightly to the right. Prince Loki is not looking at his mother. His emerald green eyes are instead fixated on me, studying what he sees. I shift underneath his scrutiny and turn back to the queen.

"And what made it so eventful, if I may?" Prince Thor queries.

"Well, I was riding in my carriage, when some young children ran into the street and gave the horses a fright. This young maiden-" she motions to me and I step forward slightly, "-got the boys to safety before they could be trampled by the horses. She then put out the fire that had caught on the carriage without using water." The queen puts a delicate hand on my shoulder. "This girl has magic in her."

Prince Thor grins, and the Allfather looks thoughtful. Prince Loki's face is neutral, betraying none of his thoughts.

"Perhaps you will have a companion to practice your magic with, brother," Thor says. The prince steps forward. He takes my hand and presses his lips to my knuckles in a cordial gesture. "It is good to meet you, my lady. Might I have the pleasure in knowing your name?"

I fall into a sloppy and unpracticed curtsy, knees shaking from nervousness. "Edan, my prince."

King Odin looks me over and gives me a look that I hope is approving. "Welcome, Lady Edan. It is good to have you." He beckons for a servant to come forward and turns to her. "Escort Lady Edan to a spare set of rooms." She nods and motions for me to follow her, which I do. I take hold of the bag containing my belongings and try to appear sophisticated as I take my exit.

Once out of the presence of the royal family, I exhale deeply. I have never had to behave properly for anyone before, putting on that facade was nerve wracking.

We walk quickly through the palace. Or, rather, the servant walks quickly. I marvel at the enormity of everything. The interior of the palace is a combination of stone and metal, intricate symbols and engravings on every surface. Light filters in through arched doorways, naturally illuminating everything. My mouth drops and I stare at everything. It is all so grand. The size of the palace hits me. I am struck with the sheer vastness of everything, and I feel tiny, insignificant in comparison. I am just a lowly, unimportant girl from the streets. Disposable. Replaceable. Unvalued. I should not be here.

No. None of that is true. The queen chose _me_, no one else. I have magic, which is rare for Asgardians. I shall make these royals remember me. My resolve steels, Yes. I will learn to use my magic and do good with it.

I have been so lost in thought that I forgot to pay attention to the palace. The nameless servant has lead me to a set of double doors.

"These will be your quarters, Lady Edan," she says. "The evening meal will be at sundown. Until then, you are permitted to roam the palace. Should you require anything, ask any servant or guard. We are at your service."

"You have my thanks," I reply sincerely. She bows her head and turns around, continuing the way she came. "May I know your name?" I blurt out after her.

She turns around and smiles. "Dagney." She turns around once more and walks out of sight.

"Dagney," I muse to myself. "New day started."

A/N: Hello all... two of you out there. I know this bit was uneventful, sort of a filler chapter. Sorry that took so long to get up, I'm trying to have a lot written before I go into regular updates. I don't want to leave everyone hanging for months on end. That said, I will try to update at least once a month. I know it's not ideal, but life gets crazy. But you knew that. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and feel free to leave a review!


End file.
